


this feeling of being important

by ghoultown



Series: a dad, a demon, and their son [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Ryan, Can be stand alone, Demon Parent, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gay dads, M/M, Parent AU, Protective Shane Madej, Sassy Boys, Shane Madej In Love, Sick Character, Sickfic, but go read the other parts, just for a second, light light light angst, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoultown/pseuds/ghoultown
Summary: Shane knelt next to Wyatt's bed and pressed his hand to the small forehead, "He's pretty warm."Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose, "How warm?""Warm enough to be warm, Ryan, what do you want me to say?" Shane lifted the sleeping boy into his arms and faced his human, "What do you usually do when he's sick?""Usually care for him at an arms' distance so I don't get sick," Ryan seemed deep in thought before he looked up, eyes glimmering, "But! Since you're here, he can get better and I won't miss work."or, the one where shane tries to be a perfect dad and kind of succeeds.





	this feeling of being important

**Author's Note:**

> hey do you guys like a combo of parent fics, demon shane fics, and sick kid fics? because here's that.

Shane knelt next to Wyatt's bed and pressed his hand to the small forehead, "He's pretty warm."

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose, "How warm?"

"Warm enough to be warm, Ryan, what do you want me to say?" Shane lifted the sleeping boy into his arms and faced his human, "What do you usually do when he's sick?"

"Usually care for him at an arms' distance so I don't get sick," Ryan seemed deep in thought before he looked up, eyes glimmering, "But! Since you're here, he can get better and I won't miss work."

Shane opened his mouth to argue the fact that he wasn't qualified for the position, but shook his head, "I suppose I am."

"Have you ever... done this before?" Ryan asked, looking over Shane's stiff form. The tall demon was looking over Wyatt's face as if there were an instruction manual that would give him an easy step-by-step explanation of what he was to do. "Taken care of a kid?"

"A human kid? Honestly? No. But I can figure it out," Shane said, not very convincingly at all. "Google, and... uh, such."

"Just give him some medicine, feed him and hold him. That's it." Ryan held his hands out, trying to give a casual You'll Be Fine gesture, but it was incredibly awkward. "You'll achieve full dad status after this, you know."

"What kind of medicine and what kind of food?" Shane tilted his head, holding a limp human child in his arms, his eyes wide and nearly afraid. "I'm not good at this, Ryan. I'm on edge."

"You can Google that part, if you wish. But we have soup. Soup is good."

"Soup is good," Shane agreed, awkwardly, shifting Wyatt in his arms. "And medicine?"

"If he coughs, cough medicine." Ryan leaned forward, "It's not hard, Shane."

"Alright," Shane nodded, not moving a muscle.

"I'm gonna get dressed for work..." Ryan said, taking a few steps backward. "You sure you gonna be okay?"

"Yep," Shane said, sending a charming (yet shaky) smile his way. "I've got it."

"Dad status, babe," Ryan said, inching his way out the door.

"Dad status," Shane agreed.

Ryan's figure disappeared from the doorway and Shane looked down at a very flushed Wyatt whose breaths were wheezing uncertainly from between his lips.

"Uh..." Shane walked into the bathroom, shifting Wyatt to rest with his legs around Shane's waist, freeing an arm to dig through the medicine cabinet. "Okay."

He pulled a small bottle out with dark purple liquid in it.

"Not that one," Ryan said as he passed the doorway, buttoning up his shirt.

"Fuck," Shane whispered, setting it back precariously on some weird face stuff that Ryan had never used before. "What color is it?"

"Clear for no-cough!" Ryan said, his voice a little louder as he walked further away.

"Thanks." Wyatt's head began to slip down into Shane's neck and Shane pressed his cheek against his hair to keep it from falling. He was playing Upright Twister with a weak human on his waist and it was fascinating. Shane held the new bottle in his hand (it was vaguely sticky, Shane was unhappy to find) and carried Wyatt into the living room, where Ryan was grabbing his keys.

"You can do this," Ryan said, giving him a motivational and aggressive point.

"Can I call you if I need you?" Shane carefully laid the boy down on the living room couch, propping pillows behind his head so that he wouldn't swallow his tongue. Or maybe that was for another human thing.

"Of course you can. You can call me even when Wyatt isn't sick."

"Oh? I wish I'd known that when I fuckin' proposed to you," Shane muttered with a smile.

Ryan opened the door, looking over his shoulder. "Be sweet, Shane."

"I will, Ryan. I'm not a monster," Shane stood straight, putting his hands on his hips with a smothered smile. "See you later."

"Love you."

"Love you," Shane sighed, waving his hand lazily.

When the door clicked shut, Wyatt's eyes opened. Like an odd Rube Goldberg machine that wanted Shane to fail.

"Bird?" Wyatt croaked. "What time is it?"

"Hey, bud." Shane looked down at him and frowned, "You're a bit sick. No school for you."

Wyatt frowned, stretching his arms over his head. "But I like school."

He coughed.

"Hold on, bud. I'll save you." Shane ran to the bathroom, stumbling over his feet, to grab the purple stuff. Wyatt made a noise of confusion, but Shane called out that there was nothing to worry about.

-

"What are you doing?" Wyatt murmured, his body jostling this way and that as Shane lifted his body to shove more pillows underneath him.

"I have to elevate your head," Shane said, concentrating on his pillow craftsmanship.

"I could... I could elevate... my own head," Wyatt said slowly, coughing into his sleeve.

"Yeah, but you're sick and I'm takin' care of you, so I'm gonna do it," Shane settled Wyatt back down, satisfied. "There."

Wyatt hummed contently, his eyes slipping closed.

"Before you go back to Sleeptown, do you need anything?" Shane pulled Wyatt's damp hair back from his forehead with spindly fingers, "Soup? Water? Both? Neither?"

"Can you just...?" Wyatt kept his eyes closed, throwing an arm out to the side to pat the couch cushion next to him.

"You want me to... sit?"

"Yeah."

"Sit with you."

"Yes."

"Hm," Shane said, looking warily down at him. "You sure you don't need water?"

"You don't want to sit?"

"No, I do! I do, Wy, I just wanna make sure I'm doing everything I need to."

Wyatt whined and patted the cushion again. Shane sighed and inserted himself in his new assigned spot, Wyatt immediately turning over on his side to hug his arm. Shane offered a muted smile as Wyatt's hot cheek pressed against his forearm.

"Comfy?" Shane asked, wiggling his fingers.

"Hm," Wyatt hummed, promptly falling asleep.

-

Ryan called nearly three hours after his departure, clearly worried about Shane's lack of calls.

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied," Shane said, slowly extracting himself from the tangle of Wyatt's limbs, "Wyatt's been sleeping most of today, but it seemed he was only restful when he was sleeping ON me."

"Aw," Ryan gushed on the other end, probably turning away from his computer, "That's cute."

"You're cute," Shane grumbled, walking toward the kitchen. "But yes, this was easy. Like you said."

"No vomit?"

"Not yet, but I can handle that stuff."

Ryan laughed, "Couldn't handle medicine, though."

"Yeah, but that's like... something you have to get right," Shane grabbed a plastic cup from the cabinet. It was some lemonade cup from a fair a few years back. Shane was fascinated; of all drinking containers, why keep this? It was whimsical, sure, but that isn't quite a quality most people look for in cups. "Anyway. Still feverish, still sleepy. I'm grabbing some water for him, right now."

"That's good," Ryan sighed out. A pause. "I'll drop by after lunch to check on you."

"Thank you," Shane smiled.

"I love you!" Ryan said, before quickly adding, "Oh, and everyone here wants to meet you."

"One step at a time," Shane said warily, turning the faucet on. He paused, "What did you even tell them, for them to want to meet me? I'm terrible."

"But cute," Ryan said.

Shane grimaced, "Whatever. See you later, Ry."

  
-

Ryan unlocked the door slowly, peering around the corner of the door, "Shane? Wy?"

The house was eerily quiet. The best case scenario was that Shane had things under control. One piece of evidence to support this theory: Shane wasn't screaming. However, the silence was ominous. Ryan may have run inside, tossing his bag and keys onto the ground in an effort to check all the usual places.

He didn't have to look far. He saw those black feathers hanging over the arm of the couch and relaxed.

Shane and Wyatt were curled up on the couch, Shane's long wings extended to their full size across the couch, a foot or two of feathers protruding from either side. Ryan grabbed his phone and snapped a picture, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before running out the door with a huge smile on his face.

-

"You're really burning up," Shane said quietly, picking Wyatt up in his arms. "We might have to put you in an ice bath."

"An... ice bath?" Wyatt opened his eyes halfway. "That doesn't sound fun."

"It's not. But it's what they did when I was little," Shane said, shuddering. He looked down at the boy and frowned, "Yeah, maybe not... maybe not an ice bath, but we've gotta cool you down somehow."

"Can I just take more medicine?" Wyatt whined.

"No," Shane sighed, looking around for some sort of solution, his arms too full of human to Google. "Um."

Wyatt lulled his head to the side. Shane had a flash of panic, adjusting his grip to check Wyatt's pulse. Still alive. Shane sighed.

"There's... another way to cool you down, I guess." Shane looked warily towards the door, "You're not afraid of heights, are ya?"

"No," Wyatt said, confused, his eyebrows drawn together, "I've been on an airplane."

"This is a lil' different, but I'll take it." Shane reached into his pocket and pulled out an oxygen mask, "Can you put this on, for me?"

Wyatt opened an eye and stared, "What... where did you get that, Bird?"

Shane didn't answer, walking to the kitchen. He grabbed the last cold bottle of water and offered it to Wyatt, who tucked it into his arm like a teddy bear.

"We're gonna go for a ride," Shane said, unlocking the front door with a concentrated expression. "I haven't done this in awhile, so hold tight, alright?"

"Where are we goin'?"

"Welcome to Madej Airways," Shane said, enlisting the help of his ol' timey voice from his older acting days. It always made Wyatt laugh. "The exits are everywhere and I am your seatbelt. Ready for takeoff?"

"Uh?" Wyatt's eyes were fully open. "Shane? Takeoff?"

"No worries, kiddo. Just hold on."

Shane extended his wings and with a jump and one strong beat of his wing, they were off.

-

"Hey, Shane, where are you?" Ryan walked into the bedroom, his phone to ear, panic slowly rising up his throat. "I'm here. Home. Called out for you, out of my mouth, you're still not here."

Shane was careful with Wyatt. Maybe they'd just gone to that shopping center where the signal was shit. But even then, he'd have texted right? Ryan wasn't familiar with demon things, not at all, but maybe he should have read up if he was leaving Wyatt with him.

"Anyway," Ryan said into the phone, "Call me back. Whenever you can."

Ryan hung up the phone and stuck it back into his pocket with a sigh. He'd have a stern talking to with Shane as soon as they got back--

There was a loud, fluttering noise in the back yard. He heard a distant thud and the noise of two familiar laughs.

Ryan ran to the backdoor (nearly moving to grab his shoe and throw it at Shane) but as soon as he flung the door open and saw Shane's wings retracting and the laughing boy in his arms and the hint of ice in their hair, he had a few more questions.

"Hey..." Ryan said slowly, closing the door behind him.

Shane opened his eyes, looking at his fiance with a wide smile (that quickly faded when he saw the muted anger on Ryan's face), "Hey... Ry... How are ya?"

"Where were you?" Ryan held up his phone, "I couldn't reach you. For hours."

"Oh, we were... uh," Shane set Wyatt down on his feet, all traces of whimsy erased under that glare. "Um... sorry, we didn't have any signal."

"We were flying!" Wyatt said, sprinting full speed (clearly much better) at his father, ripping his oxygen mask off and tossing it to the side, "We went to China!"

"Tokyo, bud," Shane said, looking down at his feet with his hands in his pockets. He fiddled with the empty water bottle, the crinkle making him cringe.

"You... went to Tokyo."

"Yes!" Wyatt screamed as Shane whispered, "Yes..."

"And... how'd you get there?" Ryan asked shakily, already knowing the answer.

"We flew there!" Wyatt yelled.

"Sorry, Ry," Shane said, slowly raking his eyes upwards. He brushed his hands through his hair, knocking the ice crystals from his head, "I should have texted, it's just... his fever was high, and I needed to cool him down, and I think ice baths aren't regulation anymore, so I... just kind of panicked. I'm sorry."

Ryan shook his head at him, "It's... it's okay. As long as he was safe."

"He was! I promise I made him wear a mask and I brought water if he got lightheaded, and I didn't steal anything the entire time we were there, we went to uh..." Shane snapped his fingers trying to remember, his mind fuzzy in his absolute scramble to make sure Ryan wouldn't get so angry he might do something rash, "Where'd we go, Wy?"

"To the movies!"

"Yes!" Shane looked back to Ryan, who was walking towards him, and his hands began to shake, "We went to the movies, and we got food from the vending machines there, but I only let him get some noodles because I knew you probably wouldn't appreciate it if I gave him junk, even if I wanted to."

"Shane..." Ryan was in front of him, his hands on either side of his face, "Calm down. Deep breaths. You're panicking."

"I took all the precautions, and I tried to get him back before you got home. Not that I wasn't gonna tell you, I just... I didn't mean to... you know. I'm sorry," Shane said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Please don't choke me."

"I'm not going to kill you, Shane."

"No, I know. You can't." Shane said, his eyelids squeezing shut tighter. "But it won't be fun."

"Shane, no," Ryan kissed the corner of his mouth and Shane opened an eye, "It's okay."

"It... is?"

"Yes. You would never do anything with Wyatt that wouldn't be safe," Ryan said with a curt nod. Shane leaned into his hands with a soft smile. "I was just worried. Dad stuff."

"Yeah. Dad stuff," Shane agreed. "I understand, Ry. Thanks for not hurting me."

Ryan shrugged, "No big deal."

"Hello? Still sick," Wyatt piped up.

No one replied. Ryan perked up, reaching into the bag over his shoulder, "Oh, I got this thing for you."

"Oh, no," Shane winced, leaning away.

"No, no. Shane, calm down. I'm not mad. I got you a gift," Ryan pulled out a frame and held it to his chest, "We have a severe lack of pictures of you in our house, you know."

"Yes. I know," Shane said, raising an eyebrow. "You mention it every day."

Ryan held it out for Shane to see. An image of he and Wyatt. Sleeping. Wrapped up in wings like a Renaissance painting of a human burrito.

"Oh, Ryan... This is _disgraceful_ ," Shane took the frame from Ryan, holding it up to his face. He grabbed at his jugular, peering down at the image with disdain, "Look at my double chin."

"You look like a dad," Ryan told him, nudging his shoulder with his knuckles.

"A fat dad. Look," Shane shoved the picture back at Ryan, "Can't we... like, doctor that? Make me look spiffy?"

"Dads don't look spiffy."

"You do."

"I'm sick," Wyatt whined, annoyed at the attention he wasn't receiving.

"Not quite. Your fever's gone down," Shane said, pressing his fingers to Wyatt's head. Wyatt blinked, the ice melting into his hair. "And so is the, uh... sick."

"You could have done that the whole time?"

"Not quite. I tried it earlier but I'm a bit weak," Shane conceded, brushing his palm down the front of his pants. He glanced over the frame, "The flying warmed me up a bit. Sorry, Ry."

"..." Ryan just stared at him, "I can't believe you."

"What?" Shane blinked.

Ryan just took his hand, walking to the door. Wyatt was on their heels. "We've really got to talk about all the things you can do that I don't know about."

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to all the positive feedback on the other parts of this series ! it really means a lot. this is one of my favorite series i have (my first bfu one, too, which makes a lotta sense)
> 
> anyway. just know i'm appreciative of all the comments and kudos i've gotten !!


End file.
